The Wondercolts' camp gift (FaMCA)
Here's how the camp gift of Wondercolts goes in Flain's and Mal's Camping Adventure. At the Docks Magnifo (EG): Oh, it's beautiful, isn't it? It looks like a diamond shining in the sun! Flurr (EG): Yeah. It is lovely out here. The fresh air, the cool breeze, the birds that land on your finger. Bird lays on Flurr's Finger Kraw (EG): I think that only happens to you. Kaos: Lake activities are available every day until sunset, so if you want to canoe, sail, windsurf, or swim, just let me know. arrives at the dock when he meet Flurr who was communicate Ducks giving them Bread crumbs quacking Flurr (EG): Aren't they just the cutest? Flain accidentally break the wood and fell, But Kitty catches him Kitty: Whoa, I know I'm charming, but you don't have to fall for me. Rose Rock looks at Flain and Kitty, Then Mal arrives at her Rose Rock (EG): sighs Guess I can't get too jealous, right? After all, he isn't my Flain. Not that the other Flain was mine! But we were... you know. Mal: Yeah. I get it. But your Flain is a leader in Planet Mixel. Hate to break it to you, but that's where he's gonna spend most of his time. Rose Rock (EG): So you're saying I just need to get over him? Mal: Kinda, Yeah. Rose Rock (EG): Ouch. You're not pulling any punches. Mal: Not really my style. Sorry. Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon: This is a safety hazard. I suggest we close down the dock for the remainder of the camp. Campers: complaining Kaos: Oh, I'm sure it won't have to be for the remainder of camp. Just needs to be patched up a bit. I've got this! Krader (EG): Or maybe we do. If you ask me, this whole dock needs to go. kicks and breaks the log part of the dock Building a new one could be our camp gift. Sure, it would benefit us, but a nice new dock would benefit future campers, too. Campers: Cheering Kitty: I don't know. It's an awful lot of work. I wouldn't want you guys to miss out on doing other fun camp stuff because you're so busy building a dock for future campers. and Kaos glare each other, While Mal is looking at them Gobba (EG): I hear what you're saying, Kitty, but we're Canterlot Wondercolts. We've got a reputation to uphold! And there was no way we're gonna leave this place without contributing the most awesome camp gift ever! I'm with the Cragsters. Building a new dock is definitely it! What do you guys think? Campers: Cheerng Kaos: Kitty Looks like it's settled, then. Kitty: Kaos Looks like it. Mal: That's some tension, all right. the Campers rebuilding the Dock to make it brand new, While Tammy and Leonard planned to make a brand new dock Flain (EG): We can reinforce the foundation. Seismo (EG): Make it nice and sturdy. Mal: And we can add a wood-carved sign that says "Camp Everfree". Lunk (EG): And little boxes with food so you can feed the ducks and fishies. Jawg (EG): Oh, we'll add lanterns so you can see at night! Magnifo (EG): gasps It's stunning! And will make an absolutely perfect runway for my camp fashion show! Shuff (EG): More importantly, it will be a great place for docking canoes and feeding the wildlife. Wizwuz (EG): Oh, you say "tomato", I say "perfect place to showcase glamorous boho-chic stylings". Flain (EG): What do you guys think? Principal Azulongmon: It's going to be a lot of work, but we can do it! Scorpi (EG): Yes! Adult supervision! the Campers Fix and making A Special New Dock, Krader uses a Nail to Hammer a Wood Piece Seismo (EG): Huh, nice hammer. Where did you get it? Krader (EG): Well, duh. From the toolbox. Seismo (EG): Hah, that's cool. I made mine. shows a Special Hammer Krader (EG): Cool. the Bench, Kitty is working making a Lantern Flain (EG): Making lanterns out of solar-powered garden lights! Pretty crafty there, Kitty. Kitty: You think that's crafty? You should see my macaroni art. I'm like the Picasso of noodles. Flain (EG): Giggles Principal Azulongmon: All right, now. You've made a lot of progress, but it's going to be getting dark soon. We can pick this up tomorrow between our other camp activities. Kaos: Everyone, get cleaned up, and we'll gather by the fire pit at eight to share s'mores and scary stories! Zaptor jumps in excitement, He showed S'mores, Graham Crackers and Chocolates Zaptor (EG): S'mores! Category:Transformersprimefan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan